Singin' in the Rain
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: During dark times, Hermione believes she deserves a break and dances in the rain. Little does she know that a certain Slytherin is watching...Dramione, ONESHOT


**Okay, I'm new to the whole HP fanfic world, so please be kind to me...but don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong. I love advice and critic, so please if I did something wrong—hell if I did something right, don't hesitate to review.**

**Enjoy :)**

Draco Malfoy was sitting alone in the Sytherin common room—bored as hell if I may add—when he first saw it through the window.

A small blue blur out on the Quidditch field.

Curious, he walked over slowly to the window and tried to get a better look at it (which was close to impossible because of the rain outside). There was a horrible rain storm outside, and anyone in their right mind would've stayed inside. Draco's first guest was that it was Loony Lovegood out there in the rain. He wouldn't put it past her to be dancing (dancing? Seriously? In a _rain _storm. Loony was bonkers) in a bad rain storm...

But on closer inspection, he slowly realized that the person had dark brown hair, and was less pale then the crazy Ravenclaw. _Then who...? _Draco thought, his nose touching the window when he tried to look even closer.

_Stop spinning! _Draco thought in frustration when he tried to look at the face. The girl (he knew from the dress she wore and by the grace she moved that there was no way in hell that it was a guy) was spinning, and it kind of looked like she was laughing.

Finally, after several minutes—of the girl spinning, Draco growling in frustration, and rain pattering against the window—did the girl finally stop spinning. Her dress was completely soaked and clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was dripping, and she looked quite pale...but somehow she had a dreamy smile on her face and was able to stay on her feet.

Draco had to take a double take when he realized who the girl in the field was.

He was quick to grab a nearby umbrella (he didn't care whose it was) and found himself running through the halls. He barely knew what he was doing as he sped down the hallways, dodging students as they made their way to dinner (Dinner was soon, but Draco—and apparently the girl dancing in field—wasn't hungry).

He couldn't believe her! It was as if she deliberately planned to piss him off—and not only that, but worry him as well! _Bloody hell! She's going to catch a cold!_

He growled in frustration as he rounded another corner, realizing that he didn't have anything to cover her up. He was just in his school uniform (without the robes of course), so he had no cloak, no jacket...Nothing! Just an umbrella that he stole from someone. _Bloody brilliant_...

It took him awhile, but he was relieved when he finally reached the field, in which the girl was dancing again. He cautiously looked around, to make sure that no one was around. They would both be in trouble if they were found talking to each other. Gossip spread like wildfire in Hogwarts, and if even one First Year, or even a ghost saw, they'd be screwed. Royally.

Everything would be out in the open, and more importantly...over.

As Draco got closer, he noticed that the girl of his dreams was barefooted, and she was singing loudly into the rain. It was a Muggle song he wasn't familiar with, but he had to admit it sounded like fun to sing.

His secret love was twirling and spinning beautifully, looking like a Muggle ballerina. How she was able to dance and sing while being soaked was beyond him.

_She looks really happy. _Draco thought absentmindedly as she watched her twirl, sing and laugh. This was the first time in some time that he saw her truly happy. Ever since her parents died by the Dark Lord's hand, she wasn't the same...But now...He was thinking of turning back and leaving her alone.

He honestly didn't want to ruin her happiness.

But he found he couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't stop himself from walking forward, being drawn to her. He couldn't stop himself from opening his umbrella and walking onto the field towards an oblivious Gryffindor. He couldn't stop himself from calling out her name.

"Hermione!" _Oops, wrong part of her name. I hope no one heard..._

When Hermione heard her name being called, she gasped and found herself falling to the ground. Sadly Draco was too far away to catch her, leaving her to become a mud heap. But instead of being mad like Draco thought she would, she did the most surprising thing...

She laughed.

In fact, she giggled so much he thought she would never stop. He kind of hoped she wouldn't.

At the sound of her laughter, his mouth spread into a grin, and he found himself chuckling too...something he barely did these days after betraying his Father and joining the Light Side. It practically killed Draco to do it, but he did it..._for her..._

"'Ello love! Won't you come and help a lady up?" Hermione called after staying in the mud for at least 5 minutes. As much as she loved the mud, her bare legs and bottom was becoming numb.

"Why should I?"

"Help me up ferret!" Hermione cried, failing when she tried to get up herself. Draco just laughed, and made his way over.

"Ahh, my sweet damsel, as you wish." Draco smirked, walking over and holding out a hand.

"Damsel?" Hermione asked sweetly, grabbing his hand. Draco began to brace himself to bring her up when suddenly Hermione swung her foot, taking Draco's feet out from under him. He dropped to the ground with a small cry, and landed right in the mud alongside Hermione.

This made Hermione laugh even harder.

Draco on the other hand couldn't help the growl that came out of his throat, and before he knew it his hand was filled with mud. He threw the mud at her...and it landed right on her pretty dress. She gasped and looked down, her laughter instantly stopping.

She touched the mud and slightly pouted. This was one of her favourite dresses! _Draco's going to pay for that..._

When Draco realized what he had done, he honestly couldn't believe it. It was _so_ unlike him. He was supposed to be charming and gentlemanly-like to a girl...not throwing mud at her. He watched as Hermione looked away from her dress, a sad pout on her pretty face. She looked as if someone had killed her puppy.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it love. I-I'm sorry—"

He was cut off though by the mud thrown in his face.

For a minute everything was silent, but not for long. Hermione was laughing her arse off again, grabbing a handful of mud just in case Draco decided to retaliate.

"You—You bloody evil minx!" Draco cried, wiping mud from his mouth and eyes.

"Aww, I'm not a minx! I'm just a woman seeking revenge. This is my favourite dress just to let you know!" Hermione cried trying to sound angry. But it didn't work out so well since she was giggling like a hyena. Draco just scowled, and quickly threw some more mud on her. She instantly threw some back, and that's how the mud fight began.

Within a couple minutes, they were both covered in mud, and even Draco was laughing.

"Ugh, Filch is going to kill us!" Draco cried, finally standing up.

"So? It's called dancing in the rain sweetheart. We can dance in the rain and hopefully the rain will wash away some mud." Hermione said logically. Draco just scoffed, and didn't bother offering her his hand. She'd probably drag him back down if he tried to help her.

"Aww, don't scoff. It's doesn't become you." Hermione whispered, smiling proudly because she was somehow able to get up by herself.

"Ouch. Those words severely hurt me!" Draco cried sarcastically, placing his hand on his chest. Hermione just giggled, and grabbed onto his cold hand.

That took Draco by surprise.

"What're you doing Hermione?"

"Holding your hand. What? Is it against the law to hold your lover's hand?" she asked smartly, raising her eyebrow.

"No, it isn't...but if anyone sees us holding hands—"

"We'll tell 'em the truth." Hermione shrugged.

Draco's eyes widened. "_What?_"

"I'm ready when you are. Aren't you the one who was complaining the other day about how you longed to be able to kiss me and love me in public?" Hermione asked.

"Are you drunk?"

Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

"Then who are you and what you have you done to Hermione?"

She just laughed, and began to sway to some unheard music. It only took her a few minutes to realize that Draco wasn't dancing with her.

"C'mon love, dance with me!" Hermione whined, grabbing both of his hands and moving them for him.

"No! I don't dance." Draco said with a shrug, trying to pull his hands away.

"Please?" Hermione pouted.

_No! No pout! Please, you know I can't say no to the pout! _

Sadly though Hermione seemed to know what she was doing to him, and she seemed proud she could. So she kept pouting until finally...

"Fine! I'll _attempt _to dance, but I can't promise anything!"

Hermione squealed, and hugged him happily. He hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. But she hardly let him savour it, because she instantly began to sway in his arms. Anyone who was looking on would've thought they were slow dancing, but to Draco she moved way too excitedly to be capable of slow dancing.

She suddenly pulled away after a few seconds, and started to twirl with one of his hands in hers. She looked so happy, and Draco wasn't going to be the one to bring her down. So like he promised he attempted to dance with her, and—God bless her heart—Hermione didn't laugh at him. Instead she encouraged him.

"Atta boy. See you're dancing..." Hermione smiled, dancing with him happily. Draco looked happy as well, which surprised the witch since he looked so reluctant in the first place. It surprised her even more when he began to sing.

"_I'm singin' in the rain_  
_Just singin' in the rain_  
_What a glorious feeling,_  
_And I'm happy again."_

Hermione just giggled and twirled again before adding:

"_I'm laughing at clouds_  
_So dark up above_  
_The sun's in my heart_  
_And I'm ready for love."_

Draco just smiled at her, before slowly leaning in and kissing her on the lips gently. Hermione sighed into the kiss and gently cupped his cheek. She hasn't kissed him properly in days, and this kiss was definitely making up for it. It also helped that they were both so happy and practically on Cloud 9.

They kissed each other hungrily yet gently at the same time, wanting the warmth that came with the kissing. They also wanted to comfort and security that came from being in each other's arms.

They kissed for what felt like ages (but literally only a few minutes because they both needed air), and when they finally did pull apart, all they wanted to do was fall into each other's arms and kiss again.

But Hermione, the logical one, put her hand on his chest and slightly pushed him away. "Where did you learn that song?" she asked, probably trying to distract them both from the (_sexual_) tension between the two (though Hermione would never admit the sexual tension was there).

"I had to go to London once with my Father and heard a Muggle singing it. Father told me to forget it, but I committed it to memory." Draco smiled, pulling away from Hermione slightly.

"Well, it's a good song." Hermione said with a smile, slightly swaying some more.

"It is...I hate to say it, but you were right Granger," When Hermione gave him a puzzled look he hastily added, "Right about the rain washing away the mud. The only thing muddy now is our feet."

Hermione looked down and laughed. His shoes were caked in mud, and her small feet were as well. As for their clothes, only remnants of the mud were visible. It was also then she realized that she was practically blue.

But she was quick to decide that as much as she would hate a cold, she'd rather be sick in a hospital bed for a week or two then leave the happy bubble she was in.

Sadly, Draco did not share that mentality.

"C'mon love...we have to go inside sometime." Draco whispered, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione sighed, but followed nevertheless. Draco grabbed the umbrella he stole (something that had been tossed away at some point during their play), and they both strode towards the school, soaked and dirty.

When they got near the school, Draco of course let go of her, and the lovers turned back into mortal enemies that hated each other and always would. They both thought that there was absolutely no way that anyone knew about their love...

...But they never saw the brown eyes staring in shock at them.

**Ooh, who was this brown-eyed peeping Tom?**

**...Well, you see my readers, I'm just going to let you guess (because I'm evil like that :D)**

**Anyways, lease review!**


End file.
